Irracional
by Dama de sombras
Summary: ¿Por qué, Usui? ¿Por qué siempre es así contigo? Haces que me sienta tan frágil ante tu divina sonrisa. Sí, te amo de una manera… irracional.
1. Irracional

Hace tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a ti; a la irracionalidad. Todo lo que tenía que ver contigo era irracional. No encontraba una razón por la cual estuvieras siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y acosándome, mientras yo todo el tiempo sólo te maltrataba. No es que no lo merecieras, pues siempre has sido un alíen pervertido, pero aún así, me sentía protegida a tu lado.

Con el tiempo, me acoplé a ti y a tus burlas, tus acosos. Ahora cuando estas lejos de mí, te extraño; y aunque sé que nunca me abandonarás, tengo miedo de que suceda. Me he vuelto tan sensible y adicta a ti, que me es imposible correrte de mi lado. Sin embargo, ahora que comprendo este sentimiento tan irracional, intento levantar la barrera que se desgastó con cada instante que pasábamos juntos y que terminó por derrumbarse en aquel momento en que nos besamos… aquella noche donde tu eras mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta.

Todo aquí es irracional. Tú eres irracional.

- Kaichou…- Me llamas, y yo te miro directamente a esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas - ¿Qué tanto piensas?

- No es nada – Si supieras que tú eres el que ocupa mi pensamientos – Sólo que he tenido un día ajetreado

Se ha vuelto tan común el que me esperes al final de mi jornada de trabajo, que no me incomoda en lo más mínimo. Pero este día no caminas a mi lado, y rápidamente te busco, y al mirarte, me comienzo a ruborizar. Me observas tan detenidamente, que me siento atravesada por tu mirada.

Y empiezas a acercarte, muy sensualmente para mi gusto, pero no hago nada, simplemente agacho la mirada, expectante. Pero espero mucho tiempo y no pasa nada, así que levanto la vista y me encuentro con tu lindo rostro, a escasos centímetros del mío. Es algo inesperado, y al mismo tiempo, placentero. Tu dulce respiración la siento en mi rostro; es tan parsimoniosa, deliciosa.

- Me gustas, Ayuzawa – murmuras tan seductoramente, que mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y con ellas, mi determinación.

Pero súbitamente te alejas, y me dejas con una incertidumbre que me hace ruborizarme aún más. Y después, siento tu mano sobre mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se vuelvan uno solo. Yo escondo mi rostro en tu pecho, con mi corazón todavía desenfrenado y con los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Por qué, Usui? ¿Por qué siempre es así contigo? Haces que me sienta tan frágil ante tu divina sonrisa.

Me he vuelto irracional, como tú… me he vuelto una alienígena pervertida, así como tú siempre has sido conmigo. Pienso en ti cada momento; a veces yo misma me sorprendo por los pensamientos tan pervertidos que pasan por mi mente.

- Usui… - De nuevo me encuentro sin habla, aferrándome a la única fuerza de voluntad que no me permite decirte todo lo que provocas en mi, en contarte que tengo un sentimiento hacía ti, que es demasiado irracional – idiota

Levanto la mirada y buscó tus centellantes ojos, pero me encuentro con una cautivadora sonrisa, que me atrapa sin remedio. Eres tan hermoso, Usui.

- Debemos de seguir, porque ya es tarde – Interrumpes mis cavilaciones y me sueltas inmediatamente

Pero yo aún me encuentro aferrada a ti, respirando tu dulce aroma que ahora llena cada resquicio de mi interior. Estoy atrapada en ti… en tu irracionalidad. No quiero alejarme de ti porque me encuentro muy cómodamente, y tampoco quiero volver a esconder mi cabeza entre tus brazos, porque me has capturado con tu sencilla sonrisa.

- Usui… y-yo te – Pero ¡¿qué estoy haciendo? No puedo darme el lujo de regalarte mi corazón -… Debemos irnos, ahora

Estuvo cerca.

Hoy en día soy tan impulsiva cuando se refiere a ti, que me encuentro asustada por este hecho. Sin embargo, después de tanto pensar en tu rostro, tus labios, tus lindos ojos, la sensación que siento cuando tus manos me tocan, tus brazos…. ¡ALTO! Mi reciente actitud pervertida es totalmente irracional.

En fin, por todo el camino a mi casa sólo tengo un pensamiento clavado en mi mente; mis sentimientos hacia ti. Me da pavor el aceptar que yo… que yo… que yo, Ayuzawa Misaki, estoy enamorada de ti, Takumi Usui.

- Llegamos

- ¿Hum? – Estos días me encuentro rara; muy despistada

- Estas muy callada, Misaki-chan – tu estúpida voz vuelve a interrumpirme en un momento tan importante – Todo el camino has estado así. ¿Qué ocurre?

- N-nada… no es nada – odio cuando los nervios se hacen notar en mi voz

Nuevamente te acercas de una manera tan sexy que empiezo a sentir mis mejillas encendidas. Últimamente pasa muy seguido. Te aproximas a una distancia considerable hacia mi rostro, pero me quedo estática.

- Estás nerviosa – tu susurro al lado de mi oreja hace que me estremezca, pero yo no puedo evitarlo –Y es porque te gusto.

Intento decir algo, simplemente para no darte la razón, pero lo impides de una manera sensacional. Atrapas mis labios con los tuyos, y comienzas con una danza que al poco tiempo se hace adictiva. Mordisqueas mi labio inferior, y después introduces tu lengua en mi boca, dándole al beso más pasión.

Pero estoy confundida… no por tus labios ni tus besos condenadamente ricos; estoy confundida por el hecho de que yo te correspondo con la misma efusividad, con la misma pasión y entrega… con un amor irracional. Pero nuestros pulmones exigen oxígeno, de tal manera que pronto nos separamos.

- Te amo, Misa-chan

Yo sigo con la mente en blanco, y de mi boca no sale nada. Y simplemente te veo partir, con la mano derecha en alto, en señal de despedida. Sólo te observo, mientras te alejas cada vez más. A lo lejos escucho un _"Nos vemos"_.

Te has ido, y yo apenas comienzo a reaccionar.

- Te amo, Usui – pero mis palabras son ignoradas pues ya te has ido.

Sí, te amo de una manera… irracional.


	2. Incontrolable

**Vértigo**. Eso es lo que siento cuando estás a mi lado.

**Calor**. El calor me inunda cuando tu cuerpo se acerca demasiado al mío.

**Cosquilleo**. Cada vez que mi piel roza con la tuya, un terrible cosquilleo me ataca ahí, donde nos tocamos.

**Felicidad**. Me siento terriblemente feliz cuando me miras a los ojos.

**Perdición**. Cuando me susurras esas hermosas y cotidianas palabras: "_Te amo"_

**Salvación**. Con la sonrisa que me dedicas, me siento salvada y llena de luz.

Y, aunque no quiera aceptarlo… Amor. Con el simple hecho de pensar en ti, mi corazón se desboca dentro de mi pecho y bombea muy rápido, hace que no quiera separarme de ti y, muy tontamente, me arranca una sonrisa que, según Sakura, está llena de amor.

Y así, termino enojada y frustrada contigo, conmigo y… con el amor. ¿Por qué? Detesto que estos sentimientos sean incontrolables ¿Por qué tienen que ser así? Estos días he tenido un humor detestable. Y eso también, es incontrolable.

Hoy has hecho, nuevamente, un excelente papel de chef, pero en ti ¿Qué no es excelente? Ya los clientes se están acabando y hoy salgo temprano, pues mañana empiezan la temporada de exámenes, así que soy la primera en asistir a los vestidores.

Y en el camino, por culpa del estúpido destino que también es incontrolable, me topo contigo. Eres más alto que yo, y mi cabeza queda a la altura de tu pecho. Me quedo estática oliendo tu aroma, que desde hace días, no lo puedo olvidar. Los impulsos de abalanzarme contra ti y comerte a besos me comienzan a atacar y como una reverenda tonta, con mis manos me aferro a ti y me pego demasiado para mi gusto.

Me golpeo internamente, por caer en el juego de esos sentimientos que se han hecho incontrolables. Pero al sentir tu aliento tan cerca de mis labios, me asusto, y me alejo velozmente, en un vano intento de enmendar mi error. Al buscar tu mirada, le doy una rápida ojeada a todo tu cuerpo, y me doy cuenta de que me has hecho sonrojar. Ese maldito sopor es tan condenadamente incontrolable, que comienzo a odiarlo, porque me pone en evidencia… demuestra que yo, ante ti, soy tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana.

- Usui… y-yo… - ¡me estoy irritando! ¿Por qué el condenado tartamudeo siempre se hace presente? A nadie le gusta que, al hablar, tu voz salga en puros balbuceos – Tú… ten más cuidado al caminar.

Por lo menos he dicho algo coherente, si así se le puede clasificar. Sigo con mi camino, fingiendo que todo sigue igual, y que tú no has despertado estos sentimientos que me atormenta en este preciso instante, fingiendo que no siento ese amor desesperante,… incontrolable.

Al llegar al los vestidores, me siento en una de las bancas, esperando a que este corazón deje de latir tan alocadamente. Entierro mi cara entre mis manos y dejo que mis pensamientos inunden mi mente, porque me estoy cansando de luchar contra esto, que se ha vuelto incontrolable, me he cansado de fingir que soy indiferente a ti, a tu aroma… a tu presencia. Usui, te has metido muy dentro de mí.

- Kaichou – me sobresalto al escuchar tu voz a un lado de donde yo estoy - ¿En qué piensas?

- ¡Usui!

En tus ojos hay brillo, y algo que no puedo descifrar bien ¿Será amor lo que distingo? ¿Así se verán mis ojos cuando te observo? Espero que no, ya es demasiada evidencia el cosquilleo, el sonrojo y el tartamudeo. Me gustaría tener el autodominio que tú tienes, pero las reacciones que me provoca tu cercanía, son incontrolables para mí. Y es un hecho que ha sido comprobado cientos de veces. ¿Pero cómo me puedo mantener en control cuando me enfrento a situaciones tan difíciles como la que estoy viviendo? Tú y yo, solos en los vestideros, donde puedes… ¡Ey! Un momento, tú no puedes entrar a los vestidores, porque ahí estoy yo.

- ¡Maldito pervertido extraño! – así soy yo, gritona y no insegura - ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! No puedes estar aquí

- Misaki ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya? – no sé si lo imagino o tu susurro fue muy seductor

¿Cómo puedo decir que sí? Tan sólo con esa sonrisa ladina que tienes en tu rostro en estos momentos, esa juguetona mirada y olor tan dulce que despides hace que tiemble de pies a cabeza. Eres como un pasaje a la perdición, porque yo me he perdido incontables veces en tu mirada, tu cuerpo, tus labios… Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si te diera un corto beso en esos lindos labios, o mejor uno bien largo?

¡Estoy dispuesta a probarlo! Total, el deseo es incontrolable… ¡No! Tengo que ser fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca.

- Usui, márchate.

Al contrario de lo que pedí, me rodeas con tus masculinos brazos y me acercas a ti. No lo esperaba, pero me alegra que lo hicieras; lo necesitaba. Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, rindiéndome ante mis propios deseos y, mientras cierro fuertemente los ojos a causa de la pena, levanto lentamente mis brazos y te rodeo con ellos para después, esconder mi cabeza en tu cuello, tratando de no pensar en la situación que yo sola he creado. Ya estoy exhausta de frenar cada impulso de abrazarte y sentirme protegida por ti…. Y con ese pensamiento, me aferro más a ti, deseando no separarme nunca.

- Estoy tan cansada – fue un murmuro apenas audible, pero que llego a tus oídos.

Entonces me diste un ligero apretón y exhalaste fuertemente pero lo que más me gustó, fue el beso que me diste en la coronilla. Inmediatamente, un ligero calor acudió a mis mejillas; cosa que desde hace tiempo, era incontrolable. Y para mi tristeza, te alejaste de mí para caminar a la salida.

- Cierto, hoy fue un día extenuante. Cámbiate, te estaré esperando afuera. – en tu ojos vi un brillo de felicidad, algo que hizo sentir mis piernas de gelatina.

Esperé a que cerraras la puerta a tu paso y después, me desplomé en la banca, sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer… ¡y decir! Sí, estaba cansada pero no de la jornada de trabajo, como tú pensaste; me encontraba fastidiada de estar siempre evitando y escondiendo estos incontrolables sentimientos, luchando contra tus encantos y tratando que creer que yo soy indiferente a ellos. Extremadamente cansada de controlar lo incontrolable.

Me termino de cambiar y camino de manera taciturna hacía la gerente, sólo para avisarle que ya me iría. La busco con la mirada y le hago una seña, que entiende perfectamente; Satsuki me sonrió de forma amigable y por más que intenté, no pude regresar el gesto. Me siento derrotada por un enemigo invisible, que fue ganando terreno poco a poco hasta que lo consiguió, me venció. Maldigo al incontrolable amor que se instaló en mi corazón y ahora me hace dependiente a ti, Usui.

Salgo del Maid Latte con la cabeza gacha, alicaída ante la incontrolable verdad. El frío de la ciudad me golpea de lleno, y aprieto las manos contra mi pecho, en un vano intento de protegerme de él; siento algo, una tela que se ciñe a mi cuello, brindándome un reconfortante calor y un adicto aroma. Mi pulso cardiaco se dispara, y dejo de respirar cuando siento tus manos en mi cintura… siento mis mejillas arder.

- No querrás enfermarte ¿Verdad?

Lo que me faltaba; tú dulce voz revoloteando cerca de mi oreja ¿es necesario que seas tan sensual? ¡Te odio, Usui!

- No… no me abraces. – balbuceé mientras cierro los ojos y me recargo en tu pecho, disfrutando de la sensación.

- Dime por qué no quieres que lo haga – tu orden fue acompañada de un roce de tus labios contra mi cuello y después, siento cómo sonríes – Dímelo, Misaki.

- Porque… porque si lo haces… yo no podré controlarme – me apisonas más, y cayendo en este incontrolable deseo me doy la vuelta, sólo para fundirme en tus verdes ojos – Usui, yo…

Tus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda y me apretaste mucho más. Tu corazón, al igual que él mío, está completamente fuera de control. Y entonces, trago saliva, intimidada ante tu intensa mirada; mirada que me hace sentir como una mujer segura, protegida, comprendida… ¡amada! Algo realmente maravilloso, porque me encantaba pensar que era amada por ti.

- No te controles

Las palabras danzaron por mis oídos, incrustándose en mi mente con una fuerza arrolladora y eso me dejó hipnotizada… ¡al carajo con el control! Te amaba, era la verdad y tú a mi; seguramente hice una mueca graciosa porque soltaste una pequeña risita, eso me enfadó. Y que mejor manera que callarte con un beso.

Sí, te besé con deseo, ansiosa de juntar mis labios con los tuyos. Como autómata, llevé mis manos alrededor de tu cuello, y enredé mis dedos en tu rubio cabello, perdiéndome en las intensas sensaciones que brincaban en mi estómago y oprimían mi pecho.

Quizá sienta **vértigo** y **calor** cuando estas a mi lado ó **cosquilleo** cuando me tocas**, felicidad** cuando me miras, **perdición** cuando me dices que me amas ó **salvación** cuando me sonríes… pero siento todo eso junto con una simple acción, lo siento en conjunto cuando me besas.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, siento amor, este amor… incontrolable.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Hola! Jeje bueno, les traigo este segundo capítulo porque pensé que lo querían completo, no? Pues bueno ¡aquí lo tienen!

Ya sólo será un capitulo más, que cuanto antes deseo comenzar a escribir; se llamará "**Inevitable" **ahora sí, el último… espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos… ¡Muchas gracias! =)

Besos y abrazos  
D.S.


	3. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

Tranquilidad, eso era lo que sentía.

La dulce brisa de otoño llenaba sus orificios nasales, y el viento balanceaba suavemente su cabello y el uniforme. Bajo aquel árbol la frescura era perfecta, y el pequeño haz de sol que se colaba por las vastas hojas y le daba de lleno en sus piernas, le hacía sentir un ligero calorcito que acrecentaba la satisfacción. Los pájaros revoloteaban a unos escasos centímetros de ella, y mientras se concentraba en su constante canto, sonreía ampliamente, recordando aquella suave sensación que él le provocó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Pero es que era inevitable. Por fin lo sabía… y lo aceptaba.

Estaba condenada, dulcemente condenada a vivir aquella divina experiencia _junto a él_, a tener ese contacto _con él_; a compartir esas miradas _con él; _a sonreír de esa manera _por_ _él_; a soñar como lo hacía _por él_; a ser acosada por un pervertido _como él_… a estar enamorada _de él_.

Profirió una pequeña risita, incrédula ante sus inusuales pensamientos. Y, enamorada y feliz, se acomodó nuevamente bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, dispuesta a rememorar por enésima vez el dulce e inevitable beso que habían compartido. Lejos quedó el abrumador ruido de los estudiantes de la escuela Seika, de las ligeras cosquillas que el césped le causaba con sus movimientos; se concentró sólo en el aroma de Usui, en el calor que su cuerpo emanaba cuando se abrazaban, en el exquisito efecto que los labios de él le provocaban cuando acariciaban los suyos, cuando los lamía, o cuando los succionaba, o cuando… carcajeó nuevamente, deseando con ahínco, otro inevitable beso.

Y fue así como la excelente presidenta de la escuela, se durmió; tendida contra las raíces de un viejo árbol, con los brazos contra su pecho, como si abrazara a alguien entre sueños. Sus facciones delataban la pasividad con la que dormía, y su acompasada respiración mostraba qué tan recóndito era el sueño. En la profundidad, en la oscuridad del sueño daba un rotundo sí, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el inevitable remolino de deseos que Usui desataba y caía en los extendidos brazos del rubio, sabiéndose su dueña… sabiéndose, inevitablemente, enamorada y amada.

Tan fervientemente se sujetaba a esa ilusión, que no notó cuando unos dedos le acomodaron los traviesos mechones que se resbalaban por su mejilla y ocultaban parte de su rostro, ni tampoco cuando un par de labios adornaron su mejilla derecha con un fugaz beso, sólo fue consciente de la realidad, cuando sintió una calidez familiar y unos brazos sujetándola fuertemente, de manera posesiva. Al darse cuenta de este detalle, reaccionó rápidamente y se irguió, asustada y dispuesta a golpearle a ese atrevido el… esmeraldas, dos brillantes esmeraldas la miraban jocosamente. Su mente quedó en blanco.

- Perdón, Kaichou – picaronamente, la pegó más a su anatomía, logrando sonrojarla – No era mi intención despertarte.

No pudo emitir ningún reclamo, ningún insulto o alguna maldición, estaba muy ocupada admirando cuán guapo se miraba; con ese aire de autosuficiencia, de arrogancia y rebeldía. Se perdió en la comisura de esos apetitosos labios y en el misterio que inundaba a esos preciosos ojos, pero ésta vez… ésta vez no se reprendió por la acción, pues había comprendido que era inevitable.

- Usui…

Parpadeó varias veces, sin poder hacer otro movimiento y de improviso, en el lugar en que tenía contacto con él, su piel ardía. Como vieja costumbre, intentó resistirse y poner distancia de por medio, reusándose a someterse por las sensaciones que le causaba esa peligrosa cercanía ¿Acaso era inevitable que estuvieran siempre juntos? Al parecer, sí… y el hecho le encantaba.

- Misaki-chan, dormida te ves preciosa

- Eres un idiota

Sonrojada, se paró y sacudió el uniforme, alisándolo lo más posible. Evitó ver a Usui porque sabía que en ese momento, estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia y coquetería. Más por inercia que por otra cosa, trató de salir huyendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero el rubio fue mejor que ella y, gracias a unos ágiles movimientos, terminó aprisionándola contra el áspero tronco del árbol, haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran lentamente. La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, al igual que el corazón.

- Te diré algo – Misaki podía sentir su aliento tan cerca de su cuello – Lo he dicho varias veces, pero ésta vez, será diferente ¿Y sabes por qué? – las manos de Usui habían ido a parar a la cintura de ella, abrazándola al punto donde no existía distancia entre ellos – Porque será la última vez que te lo diga. Me gustas mucho, Misaki, y lo más importante... te amo. Te amo profundamente – Repitió, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la Kaichou.

Los dos querían besarse y no podían suprimir esos deseos, porque era inevitable… como su amor. La misma Misaki entendía eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer, si su cuerpo no respondía? Las palabras de Usui danzaban en su mente sin parar; ¡SÍ! ¡La amaba! Pero no entendía algo… ¿Por qué era la última vez que lo diría? ¿Acaso…?

- ¡No, Usui! – Exclamó, asustada – Espera un momento… yo… – él soltó un suspiro cansado – Yo no podría…

- Tranquila, Kaichou – poco a poco, el muchacho se fue incorporando hasta quedar completamente erguido y así, mostrar una sencilla sonrisa – No te preocuparé más. Dejaré de ser un pervertido.

- Usui, yo no podría…

- Nos vemos, Kaichou – murmuró Usui, agitando una mano en el aire en señal de despedida. Después, se marchó.

Entonces Misaki se quedó sola, con una angustia que le oprimía el pecho y no permitía que respirara con normalidad; avanzaba hasta la garganta, dejándola seca y áspera y continuaba por la boca, instalando un sabor amargo y una tristeza implacable.

- Yo no podría… no podría estar lejos de ti – comenzó a resbalarse hasta tocar el suelo, que ahora parecía árido y decadente – Para mí, amarte es… inevitable.

¿Cuántas oportunidades había tenido para decírselo a él? ¡Miles! Y patéticamente, lo decía en ese momento, cuando estaba sola y él no la escuchaba. Empuñó sus manos, enojada consigo misma por ser tan patética, tonta, idiota… por ser una enamorada ilusa y débil, que no podía pelear por lo que deseaba. Y no lloraría, porque ahí ella era la malvada, no la víctima; cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitarlo pero las lágrimas, aunque silenciosas, caían violentamente desde sus mejillas… porque era inevitable.

Oyó lejanamente el toque que anunciaba el término de receso y el regreso al salón de clases, pero ella simplemente no tenía fuerzas para moverse y prefirió quedarse ahí, deseando regresar al pasado y decirle a Usui todo lo que sentía. Pero él ya no estaba, se había cansado de rogarle.

Y el dolor, era inevitable.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La jornada de trabajo había culminado, pero se le hizo una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse con la bandeja de comida; se confundía fácilmente en los pedidos de los clientes y en una ocasión, derramó curri en la mesa de una pareja. Ni hablar de esas sonrisas apagadas y distantes que les daba a las personas como bienvenida.

Todo eso, por el simple hecho de que Usui no se apareció por el Maid Latte.

Cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente del local por la puerta trasera, con la esperanza de que la noche fuera menos fría de lo que se esperaba; no traía suficiente abrigo porque, gracias a su despistada cabeza, lo había olvidado en casa.

Y después de sacar la basura, caminó en dirección a su casa, sin ánimos de levantar la vista del flemático asfalto, y no lo hubiera hecho si la aterciopelada tela de una costosa bufanda no hubiera cubierto su cuello con un agradable calorcito. Antes que lo viera, sabía quién era el dueño de la prenda con el simple y característico olor que ésta desprendía. Y ahí estaba él, con su típica sonrisa y aquella aura de seguridad que tanto hipnotizaba a Misaki.

- Regresaste – susurró ella.

- No creíste que permitiría que tú caminaras por calles tan peligrosas ¿O sí? – Usui, alegremente, dio un paso hacía ella – Sería desastroso.

Su presencia, su simple presencia hacía que cada vello de su piel se erizara, y un ligero cosquilleo se asentara en la base de su estómago. Pero era su corazón el que se llevaba la mayor parte porque con sólo pensar en Usui, comenzaba con un ritmo frenético y ensordecedor, amenazando con salirse del pecho. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y los ojos le centellearon enigmáticamente, de forma que su mente se bloqueó completamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir caminando, con la presencia de Usui muy cerca de ella. Inevitablemente, su corazón se hinchó de regocijo y la imaginación se le disparó, creando imágenes de ellos dos abrazados, prometiéndose jamás alejarse. Entonces comprendió que él sí lo había hecho… se había alejado de ella por ese día.

Mientras tanto, él no dejaba de mirarla, extasiado por el aroma que Misaki desprendía. La amaba, en verdad la amaba, pero el estoico deseo de la Kaichou de ignorar los sentimientos que ocurrían entre ambos, comenzaba a desesperarle y la decepción, por más que intentaba descartarla, era inevitable que lo abrumara en momentos de debilidad. Como esa tarde, donde se le cruzó por la mente dejar todo en el olvido y tratar de seguir con su antigua vida… esa vida donde Misaki no existía; lo intentó pero no pasaba una hora desde que la última vez que la vio, cuando su cuerpo entero gritaba por estar cerca de ella… era inevitable el pensar en todo lo que ella representaba para él.

De pronto, vio cómo ella paraba en seco y dirigía su enfurecida mirada hacía él. Apenas atinó a esquivar el golpe que la chica le tiró con tanta cólera.

– ¡USUI ESTÚPIDO! – Su cara no reflejaba otra cosa más que ira - ¡TE LARGASTE! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA Y NO TE IMPORTÓ! ¿Cómo… cómo fuiste capas de… de hacerlo?

La Kaichou le mandó una mirada acusadora a Usui, pero no fue capaz de mantenerla porque era inevitable el quedarse enganchada con su belleza. Apretó los puños, indecisa ante la posibilidad de… de aceptar frente a él que ella estaba enamor…. ¡Que nervios!

Pero tal vez, ya era tiempo.

– ¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Ayuzawa? – Cuestionó el rubio, acercándose lentamente – Dímelo.

– Tengo miedo – susurró Misaki, agobiada por la sinceridad del momento – Después de que te fuiste, tuve miedo de haberte perdido… y ahora… ahora también tengo miedo de que te marches y no tenga la oportunidad de… - atacada por una ola de inseguridad, la chica enmudeció.

– Yo también temía no tener la fuerza suficiente para regresar a ti, pero la tuve – llevó la palma de su mano a la espalda de ella y la atrajo a sí, encantado con la cercanía – Y tú, Misaki-chan ¿Tienes la fuerza para hacer lo que deseas?

Misaki, ante eta pregunta, se quedó meditabunda. No, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que ella deseaba; ella deseaba olvidarse de Usui y la tonta necesidad que él representaba, deseaba borrar de su corazón el amor que crecía a pasos agigantados, deseaba… ¿Realmente eso deseaba? ¿De verdad era lo que estaba buscando? ¿O quizá…?

– Tengo miedo de muchas cosas, Usui – bajó la mirada, avergonzada por lo que diría – Le temo a este deseo irracional de estar siempre cerca de ti. – Al decir esto, se aferró a la anatomía del chico con premura – Le temo a los sentimientos incontrolables que me provocas con una simple mirada, ni se diga un abrazo o un beso. – En un momento de valentía, Misaki se atrevió a levantar la mirada y cuando se encontró con unos orbes esmeraldas, continuó – Pero tengo aún más miedo a este inevitable amor que me inunda el corazón desde hace tiempo. Y tengo miedo de no poseer las fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir si tú… si tú te vas. ¿Lo ves? Le temo a demasiadas cosas.

– Y eso es lo que te hace tan fuerte – apuntó Usui.

Y después de haber soñado tanto, de haberlo anhelado con tantas ansias, se besaron. Al principio, fue un beso desesperado, ávido del mayor contacto posible pero se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo; un beso que hacía arder la piel de ambos, que arrasaba con cualquier señal de cordura…un beso que giraba en torno al amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Y era diferente a todos los demás que se habían dado en el pasado, porque ya no existía algo que esconder, porque llegaron a un punto sin retorno, donde era imposible ignorar los deseos de pertenecerse y adorarse. Entre el viento gélido que parecía no importarle a la pareja y las pocas personas que transitaban por la calle, Usui se juró nunca más alejarse de su hermosa Kaichou. Entonces la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de prolongar por más tiempo ese especial momento.

– ¿Qué nos sucede, Usui? – Murmuró Misaki, aferrada al chico y con la cara escondida en su pecho, deleitándose con su aroma – Creo que nunca podré comprender.

– Supongo que lo nuestro… era inevitable – acoto Usui, antes de volver a besarla.

Y es que en esta vida había muchos sucesos irracionales, incontrolables y otras inevitables… había otras, que eran las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Un ejemplo caro de ello, Misaki lo conocía muy bien, y le fascinaba: Usui. Usui y sus besos, Usui y las sensaciones, Usui y sus caricias, Usui y su amor… todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, era así.

Era irracional por la forma en que su amor nació… por un golpe de suerte o una desgracia, Misaki y Usui se fueron necesitando poco a poco, e ilógicamente, las peleas que existieron entre ambos desembocaron en lo que eran ahora, unos enamorados.

Incontrolable, porque ninguno de los dos quiso terminar de esa forma, por más locos que estuvieran; el amor simplemente apareció de la nada y por más que intentaron detenerlo u ignorarlo, él siguió su marcha sin importarle nada y entonces, llegar al corazón de ambos.

Y finalmente, lo que tenían y sentían era inevitable. Lo fue desde aquella tarde donde Usui descubrió el secreto de Misaki y decidió guardarlo; quedaron marcados, como solían decir unas personas… perdieron la noción de la realidad y trataron de ser ciegos ante lo que sucedía. Inevitablemente, todo lo que ahora sentían era… _inevitable._

_**Nota de Autora:**_

¡Hola, mi gente!

Pues este es el último capitulo de la historia: inevitable.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Como se darán cuenta, en el primero y segundo capitulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Misaki y éste no… bueno, quería que el capitulo final estuviera también enfocado, aunque ligeramente, a Usui.

El estilo traté de conservarlo; ya saben, por ejemplo el primero se llama "irracional" y repetí mucho esa palabra, en el segundo lo hice con "incontrolable" y en este con "inevitable"… aunque bueno, en éste último intenté juntar a los tres. Esa fue la idea.

Seguiré escribiendo de esta pareja, pero antes de eso me gustaría publicar una de "Fairy Tail" así que tardaré un poco, no mucho, en volver con Maid-sama.

Ya saben, me encanta que me dejen comentarios donde me cuenten lo que les gustó, lo que no, qué me faltó… todos esos rollos, para mejorar. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Gracias por todo!

Espero un review de cada uno!


End file.
